


Got Me Seeing Stars And Stripes

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: From High School to Adulthood (Stuff that can be read togetherish) [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Patrick Stump, Coming Untouched, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Embarrassing First Time stuff, Friends to Lovers, High Heels, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex In Pete's Car, Sex in a Car, Top Brendon Urie, Underage Drinking, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: "I have plenty of fun," he said moving towards the kitchen."You don't, during events like this you stick by me the entire time. Do you know how hard it is to be drunk and dancey when you've got a Debbie downer attached to you?""I am not a Debbie downer! You know what? Fine," he says knocking back three shots, "don't talk to me until tomorrow. I'm going to go have fun and dance and...I'm gonna have sex!""Oh yeah," he asks amused, "with who?"He pauses, "I don't know. Yet. But I am going to sex. I-I am going to have sex. With a person. You just wait and see.""Yeah," he laughs, "alright, Trick. You go do that."





	Got Me Seeing Stars And Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I fucked up and didn't get around to editing it until late. My bad.

Stupid Pete. Stupid Pete and his stupid bet. Patrick hated that he could feel his butt not being completely covered by the shorts. But he walked in with him anyway ignoring the clicking the heels made on the floor.

"Pete, can't we just go home."

"No way. You bet that I couldn't get Mikey Way to kiss me and I did."

"Because you said _'If you kiss me in front of Patrick right now I'll leave you alone forever.'_ Of course he was going to kiss you."

"Hey! You are the one that didn't set any rules. I was going to offer ten dollars if he refused if I'm being completely honest. But he still kissed me and it still counts."

"This is so stupid."

"Come on, Trick! Parties are great. You just need a drink or two to kind of get you in the zone," he said pushing past people while he was knocking back two shots.

"Pete, I don't think we should be drinking, what if someone spiked it with something extra? Or blows their hand off shooting fireworks and no one is sober enough to drive them? Besides, this outfit is not my favorite."

"Oh, Trick, you worry too much, relax, have fun! You look cute in that outfit," he says leaning in to his ear, "you know, if sex didn't ruin friendships I so would."

"Shut up," Patrick shoved him and tried not to think about how much skin he was showing in the outfit.

"I'm kidding! I wouldn't let you lose your virginity to a guy in an Uncle Sam costume."

"How do you know I haven't done it?"

"Hm, well, good point actually. If you ever had sex with a guy in an Uncle Sam costume I don't think you'd ever tell me, or anyone honestly."

"Not that! I meant have sex, how do you know I haven't done that?"

"Because you're Patrick. You're not like that. You're sweet and cute, and you're just--I don't know, dude, you're just different. But in a good way, you know? It's good."

"I could sleep with someone if I wanted to! I could sleep with someone right now."

"Patrick, you would never have your first time with some stranger."

"I might!"

"Really, sleep with the first guy you see."

"The first guy I see is you," he says.

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

"No," he says.

"See," he says, "look, just go find Andy or Joe. I bet they've got hot dogs and sparklers for you."

"Hot dogs? Sparklers? I'm not six!" 

"Never said you were," he says eyeing a girl in a flag bikini top and high-waisted shorts. 

"Pete," he pouts, "I really don't want to be here, please take me home?"

"No, no! That puppy dog pout is not working on me this time. I mean it, Patrick, I'm not leaving. I want to have fun, I don't get to do that often. Why can't you just loosen up a little and have fun?"

"I have plenty of fun," he said moving towards the kitchen.

"You don't, during events like this you stick by me the entire time. Do you know how hard it is to be drunk and dancey when you've got a Debbie downer attached to you?"

"I am not a Debbie downer! You know what? Fine," he says knocking back three shots, "don't talk to me until tomorrow. I'm going to go have fun and dance and...I'm gonna have sex!"

"Oh yeah," he asks amused, "with who?"

He pauses, "I don't know. Yet. But I am going to sex. I-I am going to have sex. With a person. You just wait and see."

"Yeah," he laughs, "alright, Trick. You go do that."

He crosses his arms over his chest annoyed with the older man. Pete leans in smiling and patting his shoulder, "if you get tired of all that fun, dance, and sex, you can always go outside. Andy and Joe are out back with sparklers and hot dogs."

Pete smiled and Patrick watched the boy in the Uncle Sam costume leave his side and dance towards the living room. He felt a little uncomfortable so he tried to drink a cup of beer before dancing around. He was beginning to feel a little uneasy when he noticed someone looking at him as he moved his hips. The red sequin hot pants that Pete told him to wear didn't really cover much, but he was happy they weren't itchy like he thought they'd be. Pete did let him wear a white long-sleeve shirt covered in small red and blue stars that didn't expose his stomach, which he was grateful for, but he still felt uncomfortable in them. He lifted his beer up by his head so he wouldn't spill it when he backed up to get out of the guy's line of sight. That's when he felt his body bump into someone almost making him spill his drink on himself. He turned to ask if they were okay but went wide eyed when he noticed how much taller they were compared to him. Blackish brown hair was up and out of their face, a pair of aviator shades covering his eyes. Patrick didn't need to see the eyes behind them to know who it was standing in front of him. He recognized those lips anywhere, Patrick had spent a lot of time staring at them, picturing what they'd feel like on him. The shades come off and Brendon is eyeing him. Eventually he starts laughing, his teeth showing as he folds his glasses and puts them on his shirt. Patrick crosses his arms over his chest making him look adorable even when he was annoyed.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"I lost a bet to Pete and now I have to wear this outfit the whole night. I wasn't allowed to bring any clothes so this is also what I have to go home in."

Brendon reaches out touching the glowing star headband, "too cute."

"I got stuck with the skimpy costume and he got to wear the Uncle Sam suit."

"Note to self, don't make bets with Pete Wentz," he says.

"You look nice," Patrick says.

"You look great, I don't see why you're complaining. I'd love to be in those short shorts of yours."

There's a silence in the air before Brendon starts correcting, "I mean a pair of short shorts, not those particular short shorts. I didn't mean that I wanted to get in your-"

"Brendon," he cuts him off, "you're doing that thing where you talk really fast after you said something weird. You'd better not bite your tongue talking a mile a minute again."

"Sorry," he says, "why aren't you with Pete anyway? You never leave his side during a party."

"Yeah, well I did. I can do party stuff. I can have fun."

"Can you?"

"No," he says groaning and walking outside the noisy cabin.

Brendon follows him and they sit on cold steps together looking out at the cars surrounding the place.

"Pete dragged me here. He says he wants me to have fun and wants to dance and drink so he ran off. I honestly don't feel like partying right now, plus he only brought me so I'd have to wear this stupid thing until tomorrow."

"I don't even want to be here and if I'm honest I'm probably just going to get someone to pick me up."

"What about your girlfriend? I thought I heard she'd be here."

"Alexis? We're not dating, she just tells people we are because she's got a girlfriend? I don't know. She's lucky I came to this stupid thing. I mean I like parties, but I just don't feel like being around all those drunk people right now. Well, wasted throwing up gross people anyway. Tipsy people are pretty great."

"I'm told I'm a weird drunk."

"You are. I've seen you drink. You like to flirt and undress yourself."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do, I remember having to keep you from taking your clothes off at one of Frank's parties. But you kept speaking French and telling me I was the tallest baguette you'd ever seen. Then you just smiled and giggled all night."

"I do not giggle."

"You do when someone's tickling you."

"I am not ticklish," he laughs.

"That so? So if I were to just," he stops and reaches over moving his hands to Patrick's ribs.

"Don't!"

"Reach over and do this," he says tickling his ribs.

Patrick giggles and pulls his arms in tighter trying to stop his fingers from moving, "stop!"

"You wouldn't start giggling like a schoolgirl?"

"Stop!"

"But you're not ticklish, you don't giggle."

"Alright, alright, you win!"

He lets go and Brendon smiles. Patrick wraps his arms around himself frowning and glaring at him, "you're the worst."

"I'm the worst?"

"The absolute worst," he says.

Patrick looks up at the sky and Brendon watches him, "tell me something."

"What," Patrick asks.

"What do you like about the fourth?"

"I like the fireworks. I actually only go to places on the fourth with Pete because he promises they always have firework shows. What about you?"

"I love the fireworks too."

Patrick moves his gaze to the ground and Brendon notices, "Patrick?"

"Yeah?"

"What's really wrong, you seem a little distracted and it can't be this party. Is it me? Am I bothering you, because I do that and if I'm doing it now you can tell me."

"No," he says, "you're not bothering me it's just something Pete said to me."

"What was it?"

"It's stupid."

"No," he shrugs, "come on, tell me."

"You promise you wont laugh?"

"I promise."

"I don't have a lot of sexual experience."

"Yeah? So?"

"So it's embarrassing. Everyone else has done it loads of times and I'm just here doing nothing, doing no one."

"You want me to hook you up with an easy chick? Crystal still owes me a favor."

He shakes his head, "no, I-"

"Not interested in blondes? How about Lisa? She's a pretty redhead."

"No, I mean I'm not really into-"

"Redheads? I get you I get you. How about Melanie? She's a pretty brunette. Her panties drop at the sight of a guitar player."

"No," he says shaking his head, "I don't want any of them."

"Why not? They're great girls."

"Exactly," he says, "they're great _girls._ "

"You into women? Like older women? Is this why you like the library? Because of Deborah? She's a handsome woman. I'll give you that."

"No," he shakes his head, "I just--I'm gay okay?"

"What?"

"I'm gay," he says, "I figured it was obvious."

"So when you say you want more experience, you mean-"

"The gay way," he says burying his head in his hands, "yeah, that's what I mean."

"So, wait, you're looking to fuck a guy?"

"More like the other way around. And I'm not looking. I wouldn't even know where to look. Everybody in our school is so fucking straight. Except Trisha. She's really gay."

"Trisha is really gay," he agrees.

"I just want to be good at it. But in a school like this the only people available who sleep with gay guys are closeted gay guys, and I'm not really into football players."

"What about singers," Brendon asks scooting closer.

"You know any gay singers?"

"I know a few who are interested in guys as well as girls."

"Really? Do I know them?"

He nods, "yeah, you know one."

"Is it Frank? You know he's always hanging around Gerard and getting really close."

"Frank's gay, but it's not him."

"Is it Tyler? I feel like Tyler might be. He's really close to this guy Josh. I mean like, really close he's always watching him in gym and he's definitely got a thing for his hair, I mean did you see the way he was looking at-"

Brendon cuts him off with a swift kiss. His eyes open as Brendon kisses him. His eyes slowly close and his mouth moves with his for a second until they pull back.

"So it isn't Tyler," Patrick says after clearing his throat.

Brendon smiles, "do I match what you're looking for?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean...we're friends. Wouldn't that be weird for you?"

He shakes his head, "not at all."

"You'd really do that with me?"

"Yeah," he says, "I mean why not?"

He hears a couple yells from behind him distracting him from the conversation.

"I, um, I've got to get back to Pete, he's my ride home."

He stands from his spot, his butt now cold from the steps. He manages to keep from getting a wedgie, but before he can walk off Brendon grabs his hands, "would you--do you want to see something?"

"I don't know," he asks raising an eyebrow, "do I?"

"It's something so secret and super special that you can't tell anyone."

"Wow, that sounded even weirder," he says and Brendon blushes.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it? But it's really cool and I think you'd like it."

"Would I?"

"Yeah, so do you want to see it?"

"I should really go find Pete," he says looking at the door.

Brendon drops his hand and nods. Patrick's eyes scan over the door not seeing a single Uncle Sam in sight before he turns and looks at him again, "but I can deal with him in the morning."

Brendon smiles and holds up a finger, "wait right here."

He runs back inside and Patrick waits patiently there. He picks at the small bit of dirt under his nail and chews his lip waiting on him. He can't say he wasn't nervous because he definitely was. He knows what's going to happen when he gets in the car, what he doesn't know if he's ready for it. The taller boy wasn't gone for long and when he came back he was dangling some keys at him wiggling his eyebrows, "lets go."

They walk towards the mess of cars and when they get to one that looks familiar Patrick speaks, "this looks like Pete's car."

"It is Pete's car."

He goes wide eyed and gets in, "Pete let you borrow his car?"

"Actually I snatched his keys, I figured you could get back at him for the outfit and I could get back at him for puking in my closet last weekend."

He gets in and Brendon sets a CD case in the middle.

"Buckle up," he says resting one hand on the wheel and the other on the middle console.

He clicks the belt and they're off, the lights of the party disappearing behind them in the mirror. They're headed towards the edge of town and Patrick starts to feel a bit more nervous because he's never been this far before with just Brendon. He doesn't really recognize any of these roads but he definitely feels kind of excited. It takes about ten minutes of unsafe roads before they go up a huge hill and he parks next to a tree with a white **X** sprayed on it.

"One minute," he says.

He gets out and goes over to a hole in the tree pulling out a liquor bottle and bringing it back, "can you believe that's our town?"

From this angle their home didn't look so dull. The lights were bright and beautiful at night lighting up the town from end to end. It really was an amazing view. He uncaps the bottle of what smells like whiskey and takes a big swig before handing it to him. Patrick knows he really shouldn't but he drinks it anyway.

"It's incredible. How do you know about this place?"

"I like exploring. I tend to do a lot of it when I want to be alone."

"Good find," he smiles taking a sip of the harsh liquid.

He doesn't really like whiskey but he figures he'll get used to it. Brendon is looking at him while he looks out the window. His eyes are raking over his features, looking at the pale thighs on him. Brendon licks his lips and Patrick bites his lip knowing that look. He knows why Brendon brought him here and if he's honest it's part of the reason he came. He wants to be here.

"You can't tell anyone though," he says.

He watches the blond drink almost a fifth of the bottle before he actually turns to him.

"About this place I mean. Don't tell anyone. I don't want people coming up here and ruining it. But I don't mind you being up here. We can share this place if you promise it's our secret."

"It's our secret."

The brunet watches his lips wrap around the lip of the bottle before taking another drink. He turns to him after he does and caps the bottle before handing it to him. He feels weird sitting in silence and decides to break it by speaking, "so what kind of music do you have?"

He opened the case going through it flipping until he sees one someone had to have made.

"Little of everything. Some Queen, some Sinatra, I think I've got some-"   
  
"You've got one labeled 'Brendon's Sex Jams'."

"No," Brendon said setting the bottle to the side.

"What's on this?"

"No, come on, don't play it," he says reaching for it.

Patrick slides in the disc and puts his hands on it covering the slit so the CD can't come out. He's giggling and Brendon is looking scared shitless as he sees the CD starting. Patrick laughs, "oh come on, just tell me what it is."

"Nothing, it's just-"

"HOT IN..."

The corners of Patrick's mouth go up in a smile, "no way."

"So hot in herre..."

Brendon's cheeks turn red and Patrick is looking at him with the biggest smile.

"So hot in..."

"Oh my god," he starts laugh.

"Shut up," Brendon says.

"This is the best thing, I've ever heard."

"It's an old CD, leave me alone," he says rubbing his face and turning to watch the blond haired boy sing it word for word. Patrick is now moving his arms and shaking his hips in the front seat. But he's smiling and that makes Brendon smile. He's singing every word by heart and he's completely amazed. After a few more lines he still looks impressed by this and still a little embarrassed, but he's beginning to feel better when he remembers that Patrick is a dork like him. He's turning a light shade of pink and Brendon looks like he is too. He doesn't know how they're going to get home but at the moment he really doesn't care. He just wants to be near him.

Patrick speaks, "sing it!"

"No way," he laughs.

"I said! It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes," he sings while laughing near the end.

Brendon looks at him watching as he begins to grind in his seat and continue to sing in a girlier voice, "I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off."

He's so close to Patrick already. His lips are almost dry so he quickly licks them before he watches him sing the next line.

"Oh, it's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes, I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes o-mmpf!"

He leans in and kisses Patrick hard shutting him up. They're like this for a minute before Brendon finally pulls back. There's a pause before Patrick leans in and kisses him back. He's soon being pulled into his lap. They're kissing hard and his large hands are roaming his body touching his sides and hips. He's letting out short soft breaths until Brendon pulls from him looking him over. Patrick is missing that feeling of warm lips against his mouth. He kisses him again, tongue licking at the other's. It's fast and passionate and fuck is it good. Patrick had thought about Brendon a lot, the guy was obviously attractive. He'd always figured Brendon was into girls, that what's happening at the moment wasn't something that could ever happen. He's actually grabbing at his jacket when Brendon's on his neck kissing and whispering dirty things he wants to do to him. Patrick's clothes become too much too quickly and the boy pulls at them.

"Take your shirt off," he says.

Patrick is a little shy at first but the buzz he's got going makes him a little more willing. He slowly takes it off knocking the glowing headband off himself until his torso is exposed. Brendon's hands are on his hips sliding up and letting his thumbs circle around his nipples. He sucks in a breath and leans in to kiss him but Brendon leans back and turns his head every time he goes to kiss him so he can listen to the soft moans he makes. He looks up at him before moving to his chest and licking over one of them. His hands pull at the jacket when he moans and Brendon pulls back smiling before he kisses him, "I think I like it when you moan."

His body heats up and when Brendon's fingers dip into the side of his shorts he pulls back he raises an eyebrow, "are you wearing underwear under these?"

He shakes his head and Brendon bites his lip smiling, "fuck that's hot."

He grabs the waistline bunching it together in his hand.

"Take them off me," Patrick whispers.

He turns sideways on his lap and Brendon slides his hand to the middle of the shorts pulling them down his legs. They get stuck around his shoes but Patrick kicks them off and lets the shorts fall off his feet. He turns back to sitting the way he was now naked in Brendon's lap. His heart is pounding in his chest and he's nervous, but he doesn't want to turn back now. Brendon's taking advantage of how easily he can touch every inch of him. His mouth sucking spots into the crook of his neck and that's when Patrick says it, "you have something, right?"

Brendon stops, "what?"

"You've got protection, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I got it," he says going back to kissing him.

Brendon pulls off his jacket getting too hot when they're this close. Patrick's hands are on his pants and he's unbuttoning them before he stops and looks at him. The pause is enough to worry Brendon and he pulls his hands off him and away when Patrick looks at him like that, "what? Do you not want to?"

"No, I just," he smiles, "you look like good in a tank top. Shows off your muscles. I like it."

He laughs and kisses him in between words, "you scared the shit out of me. I thought I did something wrong."

"You're doing everything right," he says kissing him.

The brunet is pushing the pants down past his knees. Patrick's cock is in the other boy's hand and he takes this as a sign to take hold of his pumping slow while they kissed. Brendon took the hint and began doing the same to him. It didn't take long for it to feel good.

"Fuck," Brendon says, Patrick's mouth moving to kiss at his neck.

Patrick moans, letting a few swears slip from his lips.

Brendon reaches over in the glove box and pulls out a half bottle of lubricant and a condom. Patrick looks down at the bottle of lubricant before looking up, his eyes questioning.

"Pete keeps important stuff in his glove box," he says, "one time he made me wait outside while he went in for some booty call, right? He left his lube in here so I figured I was gonna get off if he was going to."

And he can't help it, he laughs. Brendon scratches the back of his head and looks embarrassed until Patrick's giggling dies down and he shakes his head, "I'm sorry but in this car?"

"It's better than doing it at home. I don't like doing it at home, there's too many people to walk in on the situation. Plus my parents are really religious and they always told me bad shit about that."

Patrick smiles before leaning in and kissing him.

"But if what they said was true I would be so blind right now."

Brendon smiles kissing his neck as Patrick laughs. Okay, so he's a tad bit drunk and doesn't have the ability to tease him about any of this. All he knows is that Brendon is hard and he's ready.

Brendon moves the seat back so they have more room for them to move. His hand keeps going while Brendon's shifting things around.

"I want you," he says letting Brendon plant wet kisses down his neck.

"Here," the dark haired boy says handing him the condom, "put it on me."

He's nervous but he unwraps it while Brendon's moving him where he wants him. Patrick leaned back against the steering wheel while his legs spread a little. He rolls the condom on, and his stomach starts feeling weird again. He watches Brendon pour the lube on his hand rubbing it all over himself before using the remaining lube on his fingers to tease wet the hole in front of him. Patrick pushed himself down against Brendon's fingers. He watched the boy sink down more and his cheeks begin to flush when he moans.

"Brendon!"

Brendon's fingers are moving on their own and he's just watching him react. Every curl, every push, every pull, it makes him ache for release.

"Please," he begs.

He manages to find the spot that makes his whole body jump. His brown eyes have never taken in so much at one time and for a whole minute he feels like nothing will ever compare to the sight of having someone like this, having Patrick like this. He's is begging and moaning for Brendon to give him more, and Brendon can't stop looking at him. Patrick thinks about how good this feels and how it never feels this good when he does it alone. His fingers press down on the side of his hip while the ones inside Patrick move against his prostate. He jumps and tips his head back moving a hand to Brendon's shoulder. His nails dig in slightly and only sink in more when it starts to be too much.

"You want this?"

"I want you so bad," he says kissing him.

Brendon swears he would have thought it was such a lame thing to say if anyone else had said it, but it was different when he said it. It turned him on. Patrick moves both hands to hold onto his shoulders while he pulls his fingers out. He eases him down onto the hard cock, and once he's fully inside him he can feel how hot he is around him, how tight he is around him. There's a soft groan in his ear and he's holding onto him like he's going to fall off the edge of a cliff or something.

"You alright," he asks resting his hands on his thighs.

"No," he breathes.

"You want me to stop?"

"No, just go slow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he says nodding through the pain.

Brendon's hands go to hold onto his hips. He's lifting him slow letting the blond move with him. It's uncomfortable at first but Patrick is starting to get used to it. Brendon rubs his knee getting him to relax against him. After a minute of going slow Patrick lets out a soft moan causing him to push him back to check on him, "better?"

He nods quickly. Brendon's hands are on his thighs rubbing them and moving up to his hips before he stops, "we can stop whenever you want."

"I know," he says softly, "but I don't want to."

"How do you want to do this?"

"However you want I guess."

"I want you on top just like this."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he says, "I think I like having you on top."

He nods and moves himself up and down like Brendon had told him to do. The brunet relaxes in his seat and closes his eyes. Patrick watches him, how he reacts to certain movements. He leans in kissing down his jawline. Once he starts getting used to it his legs begin to hurt from how small the space is.

"It'd be nice if you could start doing something soon. I thought you were supposed to be great at sex."

Brendon stops him and almost glares, "I _am_ great at sex."

"Then prove it," he says a smile playing at his lips.

Brendon sees the smile and realizes he only said it to tease him, "get in the backseat."

Patrick gets up and moves into the backseat sitting on the middle cushion before spreading his legs invitingly, "are you coming?"

"Not yet, but you will be," he says getting out of the car and opening the door to the backseat.

Once he's in the car he practically tackles Patrick and peppers his neck with kisses. Patrick is giggling before he pushes the brunet up into a sitting position. The smaller boy gets in his lap and lazily wraps his arms around his neck. Brendon grabs his ass before giving it a hard smack. Patrick bites his lips, "think I like it when you spank me."

"Yeah," he asks, his hands moving up to his waist.

His fingertips ran down the arch in his back until his hands were right back on his ass again. He slaps it once more a little harder and Patrick jumps an inch before nodding, "yeah."

"That's something we'll definitely need to explore later. I will definitely take note of it, but for now though just hold on to me," he says.

Patrick leans in and they're kissing. He is soon being lifted up and set back down onto the thick shaft. Brendon pulls from his mouth and Patrick is moving up and down to help him out. Brendon's lips are on his throat again sucking dark marks into his skin and biting gently when he wants a louder reaction. Patrick is squirming under his hands and moaning. It's getting hard for Brendon to hold himself back and go slow so he stops holding back. The sex gets faster and their movements smoother. Their breath, their moans, the sound of skin on skin, and the way that Patrick's panting went with the way Brendon would occasionally breathe out a swear or two, it all sounded weird. It was a good weird though, it was the kind of sound Patrick felt like he could get used to hearing. His eyes were closed but Brendon's weren't. He watched him never open his eyes, but his mouth and eyebrows told him what he needed to know. The way they raised up right before he opened his mouth and let out a moan or the way they scrunched together when his breathing became erratic. He can feel the air around them getting hotter as he watched the windows start to fog up.

"Brendon," he calls out, a finally his attention is back on him.

The things he was doing, the noises Patrick was making, it was too much. But somehow Brendon thinks it isn't enough, that something is missing. Then Patrick's eyes open and although he can barely see them, he's looking at the soft blue color in front of him. They're half-lidded, and for a minute Brendon thinks he might be tired. But then he pushes Brendon's hands off him, wraps his arms around his neck again, and kisses him. He's riding him slow at a pace Brendon feels strange about the whole thing. Usually he liked it fast and hard. Getting in and out before they talked of love or dating. And kissing? Kissing was something he'd only do at the beginning unless he wanted them to shut up somewhere in the middle. A way to get the weird moans to cease or his thoughts to come to a stop. Other than that he didn't really care for it. But this was different, this was good. No one had ever took control like this, it was usually Brendon doing most of the work.

He pulled from Brendon's lips smiling before moving to his neck and doing his best to plant kisses that weren't too sloppy up his neck.

"Is this okay," he asked softly in his ear.

"Yeah, that feels really fucking good."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, I like when you ride me. I think you'd be good on your back too. Or bent over," he says pausing to let out a breath, "fuck, you would look so good bent over hood of this car."

Patrick smiles and continues to move himself. He's moving in a way that Brendon wishes that everyone had moved when he'd had sex with them. Patrick speaks, "I really like how we are right now. I think I like being on top of you."

"I definitely enjoy you on top," he says cupping his cheeks and kissing him.

Brendon's dick manages to hit the spot in him that makes his nails dig into the seat of the car. He moans loud and starts talking again, "I'm not exactly used to this."

"Being on top?"

"No, well, yes. I've just never been able to reach the spots you're reaching," he breathes.

"Good, I wanna touch you in ways you can't touch yourself. I want to make you feel so fucking good."

He's kissing the blond's neck and making him smile. He's faster now, moving on Brendon like it's keeping him alive.

"Well, mission accomplished," he says before moaning, "fuck!"

"You gonna cum," Brendon asks.

"Yeah," he says, his eyes closed and hips still going, "I'm definitely getting there."

His hand isn't even touching himself and when he reaches for his cock Brendon holds up his wrists.

"Mm, touch me, please?"

"No," he says.

"Please," he begs.

"I promise this will be one of the best orgasms you ever have if you just let me do it like this."

His breathing is uneven and he can't help but try and get Brendon to let go of his wrists.

"Open your eyes. I want you to watch me when you cum."

"Please," he says, their eyes meeting.

The sweat beading above his brown and the flushed look on his face brought him closer, "you trust me?"

He nods.

"Then hold onto me," he says.

Patrick's arms go back around Brendon's neck, their eyes still locked on one another. The blond is practically shaking he's so close. After a whole minute of torture he finally arches his back and cums against Brendon's stomach when he hits his prostate dead on. He's breathing hard and Brendon finally finishes when he tightens around him. He rests his head on Patrick's shoulder groaning against him. He pulls back and uses a shirt he finds in the floorboard to clean off his stomach. Once he's clean enough he pulls Patrick off him and removes the condom tying it before tossing it out the window. Patrick goes back to straddle him and he doesn't hesitate to pull him forward to lay him against his chest. It's more than he's used to doing for his lovers, but he doesn't mind with him.

"That was," Patrick starts.

"Fucking awesome," Brendon finishes.

"It was, that was really good."

"Are you okay with this? With us doing it?"

"Yeah," he says, "I wanted to."

"You did?"

"That's why I did it. You really thought I didn't know what was going to happen when I came out here with you in the middle of nowhere? I wanted to do this. I knew what you wanted, I saw you looking at me in the front seat while we were talking and while we were drinking. By the way, if you ever tell anyone I let you fuck me to Hot in Herre I'll tell everyone that you cried during sex."

"That's fair," he laughs, "so...what now?"

"I didn't think that far ahead," he admits, "I mean, I know how you roll so you know, I'm okay with you not wanting to do that again."

He gets off his lap and sits beside him. Brendon shakes his head, "no, I like you! I mean, that was really amazing. That was probably the best orgasm I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah," he says, "to be honest I was really hoping you'd be down for doing this when I saw you in those sparkly shorts."

"Ugh," he says, "shut up, I have to go home in those."

"I like them on you, I don't think I've ever seen you show off that much skin."

"Because I don't."

"You should definitely start."

"I will if you can explain one thing."

"What's that?"

"When were you planning on telling me, one of your best friends, that you were interested in guys?"

"I don't know, I just didn't feel like I had to bring it up."

"I always thought you were straight, that you were some attractive band kid who slept with any girl he wanted."

"And now?"

"Well, what we did certainly wasn't straight," he says, "and I'm not exactly a girl."

"No you are not."

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Don't tell Pete about this. Or anyone really. Not that I'm embarrassed about this. Because I'm not, I just don't want people thinking I'm easy."

He hesitates before nodding.

Patrick looks down feeling stupid for even saying it, "I promise I don't sleep with every guy I meet."

"I know you aren't like that."

"Really?"

He nods, "and I promise I wont tell anyone. But can I ask you something?"

"We've had sex, you can probably ask me anything."

"Can we do this again?"

"What, like, right now?"

"You think you can go for another round? Because I'm down to do that again."

"Fireworks are starting soon," Patrick says, "and I want to but I really want to watch them."

Brendon moves him off his lap and reaches up front making the top roll back so they can see the sky.

"If you sit on my lap so we're both facing the front of the car we can probably watch them and have sex at the same time. That sound okay? Do you want to watch fireworks while we do it?"

"That's probably the most romantic thing anyone's ever asked me."

"I bet you I can make you cum before the fireworks stop."

"What do I win if you cant?"

"One free blowjob from yours truly," he winks.

"And if you win?"

"I get to do this again with you," he says, but it seems like more of him asking if he'll get to.

He smiles but nods, "alright, you've got a deal."

He reaches up front grabbing another condom and handing it to him. Patrick watches him put it on and spread more lube on himself. Patrick doesn't hesitate to move back to him and sit in his lap. Brendon's hand moves under him and pushes himself back in letting him stretch around him so he fits perfectly inside him.

The first explosion goes off, a web of silvery white glitter bursts in the air before disappearing slowly. He moves Patrick's hips in a circle and leans in close to his ear, "If I can make you cum when a red one goes off will you let me eat your ass?"

"Yeah," he says turning to kiss him, "but if you lose you have to give me a back rub."

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I hope you liked it! Tell me if I made any mistakes, I tend to do that.


End file.
